Oblivious: Good While It Lasted
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine run into some unexpected guests at the governor's inauguration celebration.


_I'm always honored whenever Mari allows me to write in her amazing Oblivious universe. I hope this story is worthy of all the amazingness that series has to offer._

 _Ilna—thanks for all the support and being the world's best proofer._

 _REAL Worlders—as always, you guys are the absolute best and make every minute spent writing (and over the last few weeks that's been a lot of minutes LOL) more than worth it._

* * *

Wendy and Stuart Thompson were originally referenced in my story _Meeting Expectations_. You don't need to have read that to get this but in case they sound familiar that's why.

 **Oblivious: Good While It Lasted (1/1)**

" _I'm glad you decided to wear your hair down. It looks perfect. Have fun!"_

Catherine typed a quick reply, "Thanks!" then turned to Steve. "Grace," she explained as she slipped her phone back into her small silver clutch. "They're showing the arrivals on the news and she texted to tell me she likes my hair this way."

"Gracie has fantastic taste." Steve offered his arm which she accepted with a smile. "And she's right by the way. You look amazing."

At that precise moment, a photographer standing several feet away snapped a photo of the beaming couple that would not only adorn the pages of every newspaper in town but make quite a stir on social media.

"Thank you, Commander." She smoothed down the front of her navy-blue dress. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He was wearing a new gray suit; one of two he'd purchased specifically for all the functions related to Catherine's new job he'd be attending.

"I put in a little extra effort." He grinned. "I'm escorting a VIP and I want to look my best."

They entered the main room of the downtown convention center which was serving as the site of Lea's inaugural celebration. Since the swearing in ceremony itself had been held on New Year's Day the new governor opted to hold off on the party until Friday so all her friends and staffers could spend the biggest part of the holiday with their own families.

As his eyes scanned the room out of habit Steve's phone pinged. He fished it out of his pocket, glanced at the screen and chuckled as he typed a quick response.

"Cody," he told Catherine. "Jacob wanted him to let us know he saw us on the news and we look _almost_ as good as we did at the wedding. He said to be sure to stress the ' _almost'_."

"That's very sweet." She waved at Tara who was across the room giving last minute instructions to the wait staff. "Though honestly I'm pretty sure this is the last time Niblet will let me fit into this dress for a while."

"Sounds like you might need to hit the mall," he suggested. "I'm sure Grace would be more than happy to go along."

Catherine laughed as she straightened his tie. "Are you volunteering Grace so you don't have to go?"

His crooked smile looked like a young boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Catherine, you know I'll go if you really want me to … "

"Relax." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know shopping isn't your thing. I can handle picking out my own maternity clothes but when it comes to things for the nursery … "

"I'll be there," he promised. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

As they made their way across the large, tastefully decorated room they were approached by a young waiter in a crisp white shirt, black pants and red bowtie carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres containing, among other things, deviled eggs.

"No, thanks." Catherine's stomach began to churn and she grimaced slightly as she took a deep breath to stave off the nausea.

Steve steered her away immediately. "Wait right here. I'll go to the bar and get you a glass of water."

"Thanks."

He frowned. "I hope there aren't eggs on every tray."

Catherine was touched by his concern and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I made other arrangements just in case."

He smirked. "You have Pop Tarts in your purse, don't you?"

"Don't be silly." She held up her small silver clutch. "How would I fit them in here?"

Steve held her gaze.

"Fine." She gave in and admitted. "I asked Carrie to put them in hers."

* * *

"Carrie Stagler and John Parker," an unforgettable voice from directly off to their left called out. "I didn't expect to see you two here."

The overly made up woman behind the voice elbowed the non-descript man walking next to her as she beelined towards her target. "Stuart! Look who's here!"

Carrie froze momentarily then turned towards the couple that she hadn't seen in years.

"Wendy," she replied with a tight smile and an enthusiasm she most assuredly did _not_ feel. "What a surprise."

Wendy Thompson lived across the hall from Catherine and Carrie at the Academy. Not only was she one of the most annoying, gossipiest women Carrie had ever met she'd also had an enormous crush on Steve since the first time she laid eyes on him. When her three-year plan to catch him ended with his departing for his first posting without ever having made more than polite small talk with her she settled for marrying Stuart Thompson who graduated last in their class.

"Imagine running into you here, of all places. I should have guessed though." Wendy didn't bother to mask the hint of derision in her voice. "You and Catherine always were thick as thieves."

John saw his wife's eyes flash with annoyance and squeezed her hand.

"I heard the two of you were stationed here now," Wendy continued. "All the moving around," she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm glad we got out when we did."

Carrie took a deep breath but before she could speak John cut in. "How's the carpet business these days, Stuart?"

"Good." Stuart nodded.

"He doesn't just sell carpet," Wendy boasted. "He's expanded to all sorts of floor coverings. Wood, tile, linoleum … you name it."

"Fascinating," Carrie ground out. "How are your kids?"

"Home with my mother, thankfully," Wendy retorted. "Stuart and I are here with my brother and sister in law. They're at the hotel luau tonight but when I read about Catherine's new job in the newsletter and realized we were going to be in town for this party, well … I just knew I had to buy tickets. I can't wait to see her and Steve again."

Carrie forced a smile. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

Wendy's voice lowered to just above a whisper and she leaned closer to Carrie. "I'm not the type of person who usually notices this kind of thing but I saw Catherine talking to the new governor a few minutes ago, and it looks like she put on a little weight."

Carrie's jaw tightened. The women in their class had been by and large a very cohesive group, supporting each other however they could.

Except for Wendy who never passed up a chance to take a shot at one of the others.

"You're right. She's definitely put on a few pounds," Carrie acknowledged with a sly smile. "Luckily they're the kind that come off in about nine months."

She delighted at the look of disappointment on her former classmate's face.

"Oh, well, I guess congratulations are in order then," Wendy huffed. "I wish them luck. Everything changes once the kids come." She inhaled deeply as though fortifying herself. "Let's go say hello, Stuart." She glanced at Carrie and John. "If we don't see you again before we leave, Happy New Year."

"Same to you," Carrie replied in as sincere a tone as she could manage.

"Wow," John muttered as the pair walked away. "I never would have expected to see them here in a million years."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took her this long to come to Hawaii after she found out Steve was living here," Carrie snarked. "I half expected her to try to break up the wedding."

"Maybe it really is just a coincidence they're here," John suggested unconvincingly.

"Look around you." Carrie gestured towards the crowd. "How many of these people do you suppose are out of towners?"

"Very few," John conceded.

"Why would someone who doesn't live here even care about a governor's reception? Kim Watkins told me when she went to the last stateside reunion Wendy cried on her shoulder for half an hour about how expensive raising kids is and how she wished Stuart had a better job." Carrie rolled her eyes. "Now all of the sudden they have money for a trip to Hawaii? She probably spent the mortgage money to come and has to share a room at that. She's up to something. Maybe she wants to make one last play for Steve."

John rubbed her back softly. "Put your claws in, kitty."

Carrie glared at Wendy's retreating form. "All I'm saying is if she thinks I'm gonna stand by and let her ruin Catherine's night she has another think coming."

* * *

"Was that 'across the hall Wendy'?" Danny asked as he approached Steve and Catherine. "The one with all the kids who was in love with Steve when you guys were at the Academy? Carrie pointed her out to me." He smirked. "I was really hoping to get a chance to meet her."

He watched as the couple that had been talking to his friends just minutes earlier disappeared into the crowd.

"That was her." Catherine chuckled.

"Carrie thinks she came here stalking Steve," Danny reported. "She's ready to rumble if Wendy tries to make any kind of scene."

"Well, she can relax." Steve dropped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I wasn't the one Wendy wanted to see. She was here to talk to Catherine. She barely even noticed I was here."

Danny looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Really." Steve insisted. "She had no interest whatsoever in seeing me."

"I wouldn't go that far." Catherine snorted. "She was still sizing you up. Didn't you notice how she kept touching your arm?"

"Of course he didn't." Danny rolled his eyes. "If she wasn't here for Steve what did she want?"

"Stuart's old roommate has been stationed here in Hawaii for the last ten years but he's about to head overseas to take a new posting in Germany," Catherine replied. "He offered to rent his house to Stuart and Wendy because he knows they're looking for a change."

Danny snagged a shrimp puff from the tray of a passing waiter. "Picking up and moving here with all those kids would definitely be quite a change."

"The roommate's house is paid off and he really just wants someone there to watch over it so they could sell the house they live in now and give themselves a little nest egg to start over here with. Wendy has dreams of Stuart opening his own flooring business. She was hoping I could pull a few strings and get them some financial assistance from the Small Business Administration."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his partner.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I'm just sayin' … she spent all those years fawning over you and now … she barely even notices you? That's gotta sting a little."

"Hardly," Steve scoffed.

"She's just not that into you anymore," Danny tsked. "Whatever hold you had on her has been broken. The magic is gone."

"Shut up."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at their familiar teasing. "I hate to interrupt you two when you're just getting warmed up but I see someone over there I want to introduce you to, Steve."

"Go." Danny laughed. "Have fun. I'm gonna try to find Wendy and Stuart and see if they have any stories about the old days."

* * *

"Just checking on the kids." Lance Kekoa slipped his phone back into his pocket as he approached Danny who was standing next to a column in the middle of the room observing everything going on around him. "It's the first night Lea and I have gone out since we moved to the governor's mansion."

"Everything ok?" Danny asked.

"Everything's fine. They're making fudge with the babysitter. I'm not even sure they noticed we're gone."

"Been there." Danny chuckled.

"Have you seen my wife?" Lance's eyes scanned the room.

"She stepped outside with Catherine to do an interview with one of the outlets that's live streaming," Danny responded.

"Ah." Lance nodded. "I'll give her a few minutes then before I break the news the kids will probably be bouncing off the walls from chocolate by the time we get home." He leaned against the column. "How come you're standing here alone? I talked to Gabby earlier. Where is she?"

"She's schmoozing a couple of the trust's biggest donors." Danny nodded towards the other side of the room where Gabby was engaged in conversation with an older couple who oozed an old money vibe from every pore.

"Maybe we should round up Steve and head for the bar," Lance suggested.

Danny snickered. "Some plastic looking brunette who if you ask me is in desperate need of a sandwich has him cornered."

Lance looked around. "Oh crap, that's Macie Frangola."

"Where?" Lea asked as she and Catherine joined the two men.

"Over there." Lance indicated with his head. "Talking to Steve. Poor guy. We should go save him from that man eater."

Catherine looked just in time to see Macie take a step closer to Steve then lean in and whisper something in his ear. "Frangola? As in Chuck Frangola? The developer?" she asked.

"His wife," Lea confirmed.

Macie threw her head back and laughed which conveniently thrust her barely covered breasts in Steve's direction.

"Do you want me to go over and tell him you need to see him?" Lance offered.

Catherine shook her head. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary." She continued to watch the scene play out. "I can tell by his body language he's getting ready to excuse himself."

Lance looked at Catherine then back at Steve and Macie. "You're a very patient woman, Catherine Rollins."

"That she is." Danny smiled. "But it's a good thing Grace isn't here. She takes it very personally when anyone throws themselves at her Uncle Steve. Even if he is oblivious."

"That's my girl," Carrie said enthusiastically as she and John joined the conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Governor." Tara stepped up behind Lea. "I need you and Mr. Kekoa for some pictures."

"Thanks, Tara." Lea smiled then turned to the others. "If you'll excuse us."

"Want me to go over and tell Barbie to take a hike?" Carrie asked.

"She's been more fired up than usual since we saw Wendy and Stuart," John explained to Danny and Catherine.

"Hey, Danny told me she was here to ask you for help not stalk Steve," Carrie stated almost disbelievingly. "I would have lost money betting on that."

A minute later Steve extricated himself from his conversation with Macie Frangola and made his way to Catherine's side.

"Let me guess." Danny scrutinized his partner's expression closely. "You had no idea she was throwing herself at you."

"Oh no, she made that perfectly clear." Steve exhaled loudly. "In graphic detail."

"What?" Catherine was used to women propositioning Steve but there was a limit to what she would accept silently. This was, at its core, a business event and she wouldn't tolerate a woman, no matter who she was married to, treating it like a pick-up bar. "I'll go have a word with her."

"Whoa." Steve grabbed her arm. "It's not what you think."

Catherine pinned him with a glare. "Oh really? Then what is it?"

Steve looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Is this like the tears?" he asked. "Hormones? You look like you're ready to throw down right here. That's not like you."

"Steve's right." Carrie handed John her purse. "You've got Niblet to think about. I'll go talk to her."

"Just hold on," Steve said to Carrie then looked at Catherine with equal parts concern and sincerity. "You know you have nothing to be jealous of."

"I know," she huffed. "Maybe it is the hormones." She smiled at Steve then looked at her tummy. "Thanks, Niblet."

"Besides, Macie Frangola doesn't want me," Steve smirked.

Danny looked confused. "I thought you said she used explicit detail."

"Oh, she did." Steve raised his eyebrows. "Words that literally made a sailor blush. But I am just a means to an end for her. Her offer comes with strings attached. She wants me to convince Catherine to advise Lea to approve the new land use request her husband submitted. He wants to put up some high-end condos but his property runs up against state protected land so he needs a zoning variance."

Catherine's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?"

Steve shook his head. "Nope."

"So, wait." Danny's face lit up. "Let me get this straight. She was using you to get to Catherine?"

Steve nodded.

"Wow." Danny's mind whirled. "I need a few minutes to wrap my mind around this. First Wendy Thompson brushes you aside to get to your wife and now this? This is definitely a first."

Carrie picked up on Danny's teasing and couldn't resist joining in.

"He's right." Her eyes sparkled. "You might be losing your touch, McGarrett."

Danny rocked back on his heels. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

As Danny was getting wound up three young women in their twenties approached. "Commander McGarrett?" one asked as the others smiled brightly.

Steve turned to them. "Yes?"

"My name is Penny." The attractive young woman flipped her blonde hair. "I locked the keys in my car and I was wondering if you could help me get in."

"I don't have a slim jim with me which is the only way I could get it open. I'll be happy to call AAA for you though," he offered.

"Actually, Tiffany didn't close the door on her side super tight." Penny giggled as she pointed at one of her friends. "I think it could probably be forced open but I need a strong man to pull it. I'd be really grateful if you could help." She tilted her head downward and looked up through her lashes at Steve. "Really. Grateful."

Steve gave them an apologetic smile. "I wish I could help. Like I said I'll be happy to call someone for you."

"Ok, but," Penny twisted her finger in her hair, "could you maybe come wait in the parking lot with us until help gets here?"

Catherine and Carrie looked at each other and fought to stifle their laughs.

"I'm sorry I really can't but, hey, Ricky," Steve called out to a uniformed officer standing several feet away. He was one of about a dozen providing extra security for the party. "Could you help these young ladies, please? They locked their keys in their car."

"Sure," the officer replied amiably.

Steve turned to the women. "Officer Rickman will be happy to help you."

"Thanks," they mumbled dejectedly as they headed towards the exit.

Steve noticed Danny, Carrie, John and Catherine all staring at him with knowing looks. "What? They just needed help and they probably knew my face from tv."

"Please," Carrie snorted, "I haven't seen that much hair flipping since my eighth-grade dance."

"You're imagining things," Steve scoffed then looked questioningly at Catherine. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled softly.

"Oh well," Danny sighed dramatically. "It was good while it lasted."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
